


Christmas at 221B

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy poem written about family and friends celebrating with Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

Snowflakes fell down softly  
Upon old Baker Street  
And when John quickly glanced out  
He smiled at the treat

Each gift had long been opened  
Torn paper tossed away  
Now friends and siblings gathered  
To eat with them this day

Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson  
Laughed loud at Mycroft’s joke  
Sherlock soon halted groaning  
When John gave him a poke

Harry watched on smiling  
While Clara sat beside  
Things would now be different  
Both women felt inside

Over tea and feasting  
The Christmas night went by  
And then two men were left  
As dishes sat to dry

Once more they snuggled tightly  
This time upon their bed  
Looking at the new rings  
That meant they would be wed

Sherlock had asked the question  
John answered with a ‘yes’  
Then those they had invited  
Rejoiced to great excess

But now they held each other  
And settled down to dream  
Content in the safe knowledge  
They were the perfect team


End file.
